Friends, or Enemies?
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: Jupiterlighthouse Aerie... They meet, and talk, but they are exhausted and return to Contigo to talk. Will Felix and his friends run? Or will they go and talk to Isaac? Rated for themes and language. I don't own Golden Sun.


**_Friends, or Enemies?_**

Alex had finally left with Krast and Agatio, just as they had left, Isaac and the others were approaching the aerie where Felix and the rest of the team stood. He could help but wonder about what was going to happen. He and his teammates were exhausted. Not exhausted enough to stop flying but enough to not be able to hold up a fight worthy enough to be mentioned. He knew Isaac and the others were in the same condition. Healing powers spent, sweat pouring down their faces. No one was in good shape. By anyone's standards.

The battle against Krast and Agatio had been more tiring than Felix had first thought. He glanced at Jenna and Sheba, the girls were in worse shape than he and Piers were. It was hard to think that they could even survive a fight with Isaac, Garret, and the rest of the crew…

"…" Felix couldn't say a word as the others approached.

Sure, they had just had their brush with death, every single one of them had. It had been a tiring day, the tension was still in the air, and thicker than you could imagine, and it would take an arrow from the heaven's to cut it. But the looks relaxed, as they came closer, the tension was giving up, just a bit. It seemed that no one wanted to fight.

Soon enough they were right in front of them. Eyes open, they stood partway up the stairs, up to the top. And finally Karden broke the silence.

"Oh, you're looking better."

And then came Isaac's words… They were serious, grave, and filled with so many other emotions it was hard to pick them out. "Felix, Jenna…"

Felix looked at them, he took a little scoot back, he looked upset to a degree, it was more so of a… fear, but not a fear. The emotion on his face was hard to read, he would rather have his thoughts kept to himself.

But Jenna let her sorrow show; she was thinking that they were going to end up fighting. She couldn't fight her best friends; they had been together since childhood! She didn't… she couldn't fight them; it would be like killing her own parents'! But, that didn't stop her words, sad her tone was. "Isaac... Garet..."

Garet was angry at the moment, he looked at the elevator that was currently taking Alex and his posse down and away from them, and his anger wasn't contained as he blurted out: "Damnit! They got away! What a bunch of jerks!" He was frowning, his forehead wrinkled in his anger, and his nose scrunched, if not for the tension and unease, everyone would have laughed at that look.

Isaac flexed slightly, turning slightly so he faced towards Felix, his gaze, his blue hues of cerulean held firm on Felix's own chocolate orbs. He had a stern, demanding look that Felix was startled to see. He knew Isaac was a… forceful person, but he never expected that. The pure determination shocked him. It had been maybe a few months since this whole escapade started, but… was this the same kid he remembered? The boy he remembered was not this… young man standing before him. Isaac had grown with this trial that was set before him. It tugged at Felix's heart; a voice in his head told him that it was his fault.

"All right, Felix! We want to know what in hell is going on!" Isaac demanded of the older Earth Adept.

Kraden turned towards Isaac, answering before Felix could get a single word out. He didn't mind, he wasn't ready to tell them what was going on, not yet. He didn't want to share the shocking truth, and what else he had on his shoulders, not yet, he never wanted to share that burden.

"It's all quite complicated Isaac. There are a number of extenuating circumstances." Karden spoke out with words of wisdom that anyone if not everyone could tell by the older man's voice.

Garet, hadn't changed as much as was first thought. Sometimes among many had, but he was still the lovable person he had always been. Even if he was on the thicker side, his question came out. "What are you talking about Kraden?"

Ivan finally just rushed up to them, getting in-between the two groups and looking from side to side at each of them, he was standing right in front of Jenna. He frowned slightly, his boyish features had changed from when they were on top of the Venus lighthouse, and he had grown. Taller, to say the least, he looked more like a man, and wisdom filled his soft purple orbs. "Look, I don't think any of us are in any shape for another fight right now."

Now it was Isaac's turn to be the confused one as puzzlement took over his features. "What do you mean Ivan?"

Ivan shook slightly, a bit startled, he was on edge, all of them were, he turned, jerking slightly and faced back at his friend and leader, Isaac, explaining what he meant.

"I'm just saying we should get ourselves back to Contigo and sort things out there." He was making his reasoning simple.

Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Piers turned, looking at each other. They were trying to see if something was going on, or if Ivan was being truthful. It was hard to see. They were exchanging glances, having been together as long as they had, it was easy to tell what one another was thinking, even without words. It told each and every one of them what the other thought.

Karden interrupted the moment with a nod and a slight agreeing smile. "That sounds like a plan, Ivan… I fully agree." There was the old man nod of approval.

Isaac first glanced at Mia and Garet, who nodded with him, and then at Ivan, he received another nod. He then turned to the other four and all but Felix gave a nod.

Felix, before he could stop himself shook his head slightly. He knew he was about to blot no matter what anyone said. Isaac glared; he wanted to know what the hell was going on. There was no way this time Felix was going to leave and not say a damn word. Jenna turned to her brother and in a soothing voice, trying to convince him otherwise. "He's right, Felix. It's time we explained ourselves to them. We should go to Contigo." She turned to Isaac, a weary yet kind smile on her face. "We'll be there Isaac, I promise. I hope you can still trust me."

It was kind of romantic, he looked at Jenna with not those stern eyes, but they softened to kind and caring. He smiled slightly, one that seemed to melt the air. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, knowing he was flushed slightly. And he saw the effect on Jenna's. He could barely say it. "I've never stopped trusting you, Jenna. I'll be waiting for you in Contigo."

First Mia, Garet, and Ivan went. And then he followed them. But he paused as his team went ahead of him… He wasn't worried, but he had a few last words to say before they let their sight.

"We'll be expecting you. Don't think you can sneak out of this!" Felix. "You owe us an explanation!" He was looking directly at Felix, yet he didn't say his name. They had an understanding, but Felix didn't meet Isaac's gaze, he was looking above his head. This angered Isaac slightly, why could the other Venus Adept look him in the eye? What did he have to hide!

And with that they all watched him walk away, down the steps and on the floating plat forms to the elevator and down. Soon enough, Felix and his party did the same, soon arriving at the bottom, watching as Isaac and the others went out of sight again.

Isaac looked at his companions, making sure they were all out of earshot of the other team that was traveling behind them. They couldn't see one another, which was a good thing. He needed to talk to his teammates before they found out about what had been going on for what had seemed to be an eternity.

"Garet, do you think they'll keep their promise?" Isaac asked his childhood friend.

"…Jenna will, I know that much. But… I doubt Felix will. He didn't want to see us."

Mia nodded. "Yea… I think he'll try to run."

Ivan shrugged. "But wouldn't Jenna drag him anyways?" He chuckled. "From what you have told us, she seems to get her way…"

Isaac laughed at that. "Yea, she does. But it's a good thing most of the time. She may have a fiery temper and such, but I know she's a trustworthy person, I've known her all of my life."

"Mhm. You've told us, and about how much you've missed her." Mia teased.

Even in these times, all of them were still good hearted towards one another. It kept them together, close, as friends. They were happy. But it sometimes wasn't a good think. That meant they knew how to piss one another off…

"How long has it been since you've really seen Felix?" Ivan asked.

"… Since the storm… It's been almost five years." Garet answered grimly.

"Five years. That's when dad died…"

"Hey, lighten up. I bet he'd be proud at what we're doing." Mia said, trying to cheer her friend up. "At what you've told us, he was an honorable man."

"He was…" Isaac agreed.

"We need to stop dwelling on the past…" Garet told them.

"Well, here's something to think about… How much do you think Felix has changed?" Ivan inquired.

"He's not the same person we knew. He's changed, grown. He's grown up for one thing. I looked into his eyes, it's like he's carrying the whole world on just his shoulders. Like he doesn't want to let anyone share the burden with anyone, I doubt he likes it that anyone else is here. He doesn't want to tell us about all of this… His reasons." Isaac scratched his chin, in a deep musing. "But, it seems he wants to keep it a secret, like he feels guilty for everything that's happening to the world. I think he blames himself for everything, don't you think?"

Garet nodded. "Yea… He's different. I don't even know who he is. I don't think Jenna does either."

"…I'm sorry. I know what it is to loose someone dear… and then they appear and… they're a different person." Mia said her sorrow apparent. It was known who she was talking about… Alex.

"Guys," Ivan finally got their attention, "I think we need to hurry up and get to Contigo. So they don't beat us, alright?"

They all nodded and agreed, picking up the pace, almost running towards the town ahead. Fears of the unknown coming into their minds, but they first had to reach their destination.

An hour later, after traveling along the dirty trail that had long since faded away... they were nearing Contigo. It was only recognizable because of the stones that barely shown where the once perfect road was. They all traveled in silence, grimly about to face the four that had been pursuing them since this whole thing started… Since Sol Sanctum. Felix and the others hadn't said a word. The silence wasn't to be broken, not yet.

Felix starting to walk past Contigo… He wasn't looking at anywhere but the ground, his eyes had been fixed there for the past hour, and he walked without a word being said. Until finally Jenna grabbed his arm and spun him around looking at him hard in the eyes.

"You're not planning on running away from Isaac again, are you?" Her tone was accusing, but she went on. "We can't run anymore, Felix. I promised him that we wouldn't." She frowned, sadly. "Besides, they want to talk, not fight…" She looked at him, she was about to cry. Felix could tell. And he also knew if she cried, he would join her in the party of tears. "They're waiting for us. Let's go to Contigo. We shouldn't run from Isaac anymore."

"Jenna… I can't tell them." He looked at her, he was frowning, and they could tell he had something else on his mind. That something was bothering him.

"Why!"

"Jenna… Please calm down and let Felix explain." Sheba placed her hand on Jenna's shoulder, trying to stop her from crying. To put it nicely, it wasn't going to work. Jenna was beyond upset, she was going to burst into tears at any moment no matter what anyone else said. "NO! Felix, we ARE going to Contigo if you like it or not! I don't care what you don't want to tell them, you ARE going to!" She sniffed, holding back her tears.

"Jenna… I—"

"I don't want your excuses!" She was now right in front of him, her eyes blazing with fury.

Piers, being a Water Adept, the opposite of a Fire Adept was attempting to calm her, by pulling her back. "Jenna, I don't think we should be rash. Let Felix explain."

"I don't want any of you here!" Felix burst out; this was the most emotion they had seen from him… Since… Ever.

The four of them were taken aback. Kraden had kept silent since he wasn't going to get mixed up in the younger people's affairs. But he was startled at Felix's sudden burst of words. And feelings on top of that.

"What?" Piers asked.

"None of you should be here. I should be with Saturos and Menardi. We should be the ones walking around this place, going around trying to find out what is going wrong. Along with lighting the lighthouses, none of you should be here with me! I don't want any of you here. It's too dangerous, alright? Jenna, you, Garet, and Isaac should still be in Vale practicing Psynergy while being taught by Kraden. And Kraden should be walking around Mt. Alepha trying to discover its secrets!"

"…What are you saying?" Sheba asked.

"Ivan and Mia should be wherever they came from! Sheba, you should be in Lalivero being taken care of by Fargan and his wife!"

"…" Sheba was silent.

"And you, Piers, you should be in Lemuria. With your uncle, not here…"

"Felix. Is that how you really feel?" Piers asked.

"…" He nodded.

"You JERK!" Jenna was tearing up, water was threatening to come out from her eyes as she stepped forward and with all the force she could muster she slapped Felix with all of her might. His head snapped to the side, his eyes wide, as a gloved hand crept up to his cheek, to see if it had really happened. After acknowledging that the slap had happened he looked at Jenna. He was expressionless, but she continued. "You're my sibling; I don't care how you feel. And I bet that I'm speaking for everyone that even if it's tough sometimes that this is the best thing!"

Sheba and Piers nodded, soft smiles on their faces, they were still shocked from chat Jenna had done. "Yes… She's right." They both agreed.

Felix didn't say a word, sure the red mark faded almost instantly, but they could tell that Felix was hurt. There was nothing more to say about that. He didn't even bother to look back as he walked on, standing tall and walking in a fast stride, his eyes cold and dark. He asked someone in Contigo where they were and marched on.

"… I don't think you should have been so… extreme, Jenna." Kraden told her.

"I know."

Soon enough they all arrived, Felix leading them of course, and into the strange house at the top of the hill. Once they went in they were greeted by the faces of Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia. Isaac gave a weak half smile. Yet Felix's expression remained the same.

"I'm glad you kept your promise, Felix."

Garet, being the bad cop in this good cop, bad cop game frown at them and exclaimed rather bluntly. "Alright, let's here what he has to say for himself!" He was being rather blunt today; he was tired of waiting for answers that was all.

Jenna was panicked slightly by the words from her friends, and startled to say the least. She defended her brother, feeling that she owed it to him for the slap. She had a feeling his cheek was bruised, but it couldn't be told since it was covered in his mops of hair. "What can we say, Isaac? Has Felix ever harmed you? Have we ever fought against you!"

Sheba was the second to jump to his defense she stood up striated and exclaimed. "Felix's been avoiding you, but he never had any intention of fighting you or anything…"

Mia, she had been thinking about this for a time now and finally spoke up what she thought on the manner, she didn't have any intention but telling them what she thought on the situation. "And he defiantly helped us out back at Jupiter Lighthouse." She told him, a soft note in her voice, supporting the man that would not speak in his own defense.

"Isaac's been worrying about Jenna nonstop since this nightmare began!" Ivan cried out, going to Isaac's side of the case, he had been with them since almost the beginning. It wasn't hard to say anything else than that he knew how Isaac was feeling, as did Garet. "How could she run away like that?"

Now Piers was in Jenna's defense, being the last one to join Felix's team, he knew a bit about the situation. Then again, he was the most understanding of them all, even though he had just met Isaac and his group, he could already tell many things about him. "She was afraid that if we met, we would be forced to fight… She didn't want that."

Isaac was a stubborn person; at this moment being easily irritable he was now a bit peeved, he looked angry in almost a pouty way, like a child. He glared a bit at Piers. "I know that, now…" Yes, he was frustrated, but understanding. "But it doesn't explain why you're doing this…"He was thoughtful once more.

Kraden was being a sort of narrator and looked at them all before taking a breath, he knew Felix didn't say a word about this to anyone, but he guessed as much about what Felix was feeling, and explained it all the best he could. "Felix betrayed his home town, Vale… That's why he hasn't been able to face Isaac. Felix had hoped to play the villain alone, without getting Jenna or me involved…"

Garet was confused, once more and looked at Kraden with a seriously perplexed expression. "He betrayed Vale? Kraden, what are you talking about?" He didn't understand what the older gentleman was talking about, so of course he asked to get his answer.

Kraden didn't soften it; he said it bluntly and clearly. "He conspired to steal the Elemental Stars and fire the beacons of the four lighthouses."

Mia looked let out a soft observation. "That's what Saturos and Menardi were trying to do…"

It was starting to make sense, and more was coming out. Ivan finally asked the right question. "Why were you helping them?" His question was directed at Jenna.

"…" She didn't speak for a moment and finally spilled what they were hiding. "Our parents' lives were at stake! We had to help!" The truth was out.

Shock came over Garet and Isaac, what were they talking about? Once more Garet asked the obvious question. "Parents? But… your parents died three years ago, in that storm…" Kraden quickly shook his head correcting Garet. "That night Saturos and his men had raided Sol Sanctum… The storm was their doing."

Jenna glanced at her friends as Garet and Isaac exchanged glanced. "Garet, you saw two strangers that night--Saturos and Menardi. They were the only survivors of Saturos's raiding party."

This alerted the two other Valeians, they started to realize that it was all coming together; the whole story was making sense, why all of this was happening. And what reasoning and planning was behind it. But Kraden continued on.

"They had failed to solve the mystery of Sol Sanctum. In doing so, they triggered the storm."

Jenna continued. "Everyone thought that you were killed by that boulder, Felix. I can't tell you how glad I was to find you were alive!" She smiled, some happiness coming back. And with a slight apologetic note that rang true, she was trying to say that she was sorry for slapping him.

Kraden had even more good news to add. "In fact, nobody was killed by the boulder that day!"

Isaac suddenly frowned, he realized something… And he said it as the words came to mind… "So that means…"

But Ivan interrupted him; now with all of this talk he was confused beyond reason with all of this chatter. They were talking to fast, even for him to comprehend. "Wait a minute Kraden… Did you just say that **_nobody_** was killed by that boulder?"

Mia was almost confused as she let it come out, before Isaac could continue. "But what about Isaac's dad? And Jenna and Felix's parents? I thought they'd died that day!"

He finally continued in his words, he had realized it… but he still wasn't positive that they were telling him the truth. "I'm not so sure now…"

Garet looked puzzled. But before another stupid question or realization could be added Kraden was impatient and told them all. "Yes! If Felix survived, then Kyle and the others may have as well…"

Mia looked directly at Felix, it was her turn to be confused and ask something. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have worked together to save your parents, couldn't we?"

Felix, still not speaking since he did have a bruise and it hurt like hell at this moment and time, he wasn't in the mood to speak or to ever move his aching jaw ever again. But Ivan continued to save him from saying a word. "He's right; they were too powerful then… It would have been impossible."

Kraden continued on, everyone seemed to be Felix's speaker at the moment, he didn't mind. It seemed everyone knew about his jaw….

"There's more to it than that. He had another reason to light the lighthouse beacons." He frowned, he was about to lay more grave news on their shoulders. "Unless the lighthouse beacons are all lit, Weyard will eventually be destroyed."

This was shocking to Isaac; he was the first to speak up. "Destroyed? But… how? Why?"

Piers finally had his chance to speak on this manner; he cleared his throat, speaking up about Lemuria. About his home. "King Hydros, ruler of Lemuria, says that our world is steadily shrinking." Well, it was a fact but he needed to be easier on them. They were about Jenna's age and what he knew about Garet was that he needed to be a bit softer on them than he would be on others. Besides, this was a lot of information to take in after all.

Surprise and shock was now written on the four's anti-lighting-elemental-lighthouses faces. Sheba continued with Pier's explanation. "Elemental energy drives the growth of civilization. Without it, we and out world will wither." She was being grave, but it was the horrible truth.

Mia was surprised at that explanation and inquired: "All that because the lighthouses aren't illuminated?"

Kraden sighed, frowning. Yes, it was true. But telling it to these bunch was saddening, to him at least. "According to my research, that seems to be the case."

Garet was hanging onto the teachings of Vale the best he could, letting out a burst of his idiocy. "But…once the lighthouses are all lit, you said the world would end anyway!"

Kraden was careful with his words. "That… might be true, too… But if we do nothing, the world will definitely end."

Isaac was finally taking some of the burden of this knowledge; he mused for a minute and looked up at all of them, his features grim as he spoke out loud the decision that was to be made. "Wait for the end of the world to come or wind up accidentally triggering it ourselves… What a choice…" And what a choice it is. One of the hardest ones Isaac knew he was ever going to make. The problem was, he didn't have time to mull over it, and there was a world to save. That was the hardest part to accept. And yet, they were all considered children, and making decisions to change the world. That they had the fate of the world on their very shoulders… Something that no person should bear, and yet they did… For ones so young (and maybe one not so young, or two…) it was something no man, nor woman should face.

"Nothing is certain. There is no way to prevent the world from reaching its own natural end." Kraden explained, getting all philosophical. "However, we can fight to save the world from withering away due to the actions of men."

Garet had to ask. "And, Felix, you knew this? You were helping them because you knew what was happening?" By seeing Felix's nod he had to continue. "You're a lot smarter than I remember you being…" He was amazed.

Isaac looked sorrowful, looking into Felix's eyes and holding him there. He looked sad, almost afraid of what he was going to say next, but he said it. "Why did you wait do long to tell me?" There was sadness, longing, and even hurt in his voice. "I would have helped you…"

Of course old Kraden was there to correct him. "You wouldn't have done it before, Isaac… It would have meant violating the sacred teachings of Vale."

There was silence from everyone then, and right after that a woman came in, the door swung open and in came the one and only…

She spoke. "Now that we know all of this, shouldn't we be going?" Her voice was calm, soft, and wise as she stepped into the room, infront of her brother, Ivan. Her name was Hamma.

"Hamma!" Mia cried out in shock and surprise.

"Hello again…" She greeted them. A soft smile graced her features.

Kraden knew this woman as it was made known by his outburst. "Hamma! You…know Isaac and his compainions, too?" He said in slight disbelief.

"We met at the temple on the edge of the Lamakan Desert…" Isaac explains.

In a louder voice Hamma commanded attention as no one heard Isaac and Hamm let out her introduction. "I'm Hamma, descendant of the Anemos."

Everyone that was in shock and surprise and turned towards her, hearing those words things were starting to make some kind of odd sense… They wanted to listen to every word… And they were.

"I was born in Contigo, and I inherited the power of the Anemos."

Now Garet had something smart to say, he let out something about Ivan now. "Hey… We just got into Contigo and we found out this is where Ivan was born!"

Mia was excited. "Yeah… We also learned that he's got a sister!" She smiled, encouraging the shy Wind Adept to talk.

"Sister… you don't mean…" Sheba started off. She knew, and Hamma knew that she knew. And then Hamma finally let it out. "That would be me, yes."

Ivan was about to go up to her and ask a few things but she stopped him. "Not now, Ivan… This isn't the time." He was surprised slightly, alarmed, but she continued. "Three lighthouses have been lit… The elements have been thrown out of balance," She continued, "Jupiter is growing stronger, and the north grows colder with every passing moment. You must hurry to Mars Lighthouse. Ignite its beacon before all of Weyard freezes…"

"Mars Lighthouse? Agatio has the Mars Star. He's on his way to light it now!"

Hamma was surrounded by the waves of Jupiter, or wind, Psynergy. She was getting a reading from her power of foresight. Soon enough she opened her eyes and shook her head. "I doubt they will be able to light the Mars beacon…"

"Why's that?" Piers asked.

Another round of the prediction Psynergy came over her. And soon enough she looked at them with an answer. "There is a powerful force that does not want to see Mars rekindled. You will fail as well… unless you pool your strengths together and fight as one."

Kraden looked at them with panic in his eyes, it reflected perfectly in his voice. "This is bad. We have to go…now!"

Hamma smiled an all knowing wise smile. "I had hoped you would feel that way. I have prepared a gift for you, to aid you on your way to Mars Lighthouse. I must leave you now, but we will meet at the inlet."

And now Jenna let out the apology she had wanted to say for so long… "I'm sorry we left Venus Lighthouse without seeing you… I'm sorry for making you worry…" She reviewed nods from Garet and Isaac, they forgave her. And understood why she was sorry. She jumped and looked at Felix. "Maybe when this is all over, we can all go on a trip together." A mood lightening thought, points.

"Hey, Jenna, you sure seem calm, considering that we're racing to meet our enemies…"

Mia smiled and commented, her voice lighter and happier. Even with what was happening all around them. "I'm just relieved that we've sorted our differences…"

Piers broke out into a grin. He had too agree with her. "Me too, Mia… We could not have stood divided against a common foe."

Considering this, and other things in particular that will not be mentioned, Garet frowned. "Yeah, I guess I'm a little happy that we're not going to have to beat up Felix."

Felix frowned, he was thinking this… '_Beat up me they say. Don't they remember that I can whip their asses any time of the day…?_' He mentally shrugged.

Isaac looked at his crew, being the leader he was without a word he had their attention and they listened for what he was going to say. It was showing that besides his leadership skills, he had other abilities, like the trust of those around him. The others saw that, and they smiled. It was great to see others like them… And soon they would be a team as he spoke these words. "Listen, this is Felix's quest now… We're just doing what we can to help out…"

"Aren't you happy?" Jenna asked her only brother…

He nodded, a small smile, hidden by his over-grown and untamable hair…

"Everything's finally come together… This is how it was meant to be, Felix."

Felix agreed, even if this was something he didn't want, he was happy that he didn't have to whip THEIR asses.

"But Hamma's waiting for us. Let's go to our ship!" And they all nodded, walking off.

They were thinking of Sheba now, after her outburst of she wished to know where she came from, no one had really talked to her, except the girls. Right now they were in their own room talking to Sheba; they had said she was rather upset, among other things. It was odd that only girls could comfort other girls. But then men let it slide.

Isaac had found out he was sharing a room with Felix; they drew straws on this for what man sleeps in the same room with what other. Piers, the lucky dog, had his own room. And so did Kraden. He was walking to 'his' room.

Stepping in he saw Felix lying on the bed, automatically he could tell that the other man was NOT asleep, but staring at the ceiling thinking of things. He was worried; he hadn't heard a word from his fellow Venus Adept since… Since the Venus Lighthouse, when they were still enemies. He was surprised to find, or really see, that Felix had a rather large bruise on his cheek. He knew something was wrong, but that just looked painful. It was the shape of a hand… Jenna's hand. He concluded that somehow they got into some sort of tiff and she was angry enough to slap him. The word that came to mind was 'ouch'. He knew people had not survived her slaps with just a bruise. That made him wonder if his dear Jenna knew how strong she was…Nah.

He sat on his bed, looking over at the seemingly almost unconscious Felix. He leaned over, waving a hand over his face. This got a reaction that surprised him; he sprang up, jumped off the wall and landed in front on Isaac, looking at the swordsman with a slight bewildered look. Soon enough even that faded into a cold and unfeeling mask. He looked at Isaac's eyes and he was walking out of the room…

"Felix, wait!" He cried out, Isaac didn't want one of his most… no. He didn't even know who Felix was anymore. That was what scared him, how much Felix had changed in the past three… almost four years. It scared him. Felix had been one of his dearest friends, and then in one night was washed away by Mt. Alpha's rage. His father, along with Felix's parents' had disappeared that night. Now he had hope of seeing his father once more, and that was something he thought he could never let go.

Felix turned, looking at Isaac with a slight questioning look. It told him he could go on and talk to him, if he wished. But Isaac jumped up, taking a leap, since he was around a head shorter than the older guy and tackled into Felix. With a yelp they were both sent hurtling to the ground. He didn't care, and now he had Felix in a tight and chocking embrace. It seemed he would never let go. Still, that didn't stop Isaac from crying, letting out all of the tears that he had built up, the ones he never shed for his friend since he had had the hope since that day that Felix was still among the living. And now it was true, he was now hugging the friend he lost long ago. It was almost too perfect to be true as he looked up and smiled weakly.

"I missed you." He was on top of Felix, and looking up at him all the same, his arms wrapped tightly along his middle and he held on there for dear life. Felix was looking down on him; his eyes confused by the display of affection among other things and stood up, lifting Isaac off with ease.

"Felix?" He asked, being set on the floor.

And what happened next shocked him. Before he knew it, Felix returned the hug, being taller he was leaning a bit so he had a nice rough grip on the fellow adept… this adept was his friend after all… One of the things that shocked Isaac the most was how tall Felix was now. He remembered Felix as a scrawny and gangly kid that was barely as tall as he was. And to see the man he was now, it was rather shocking. Almost frightening to think that this same person was the kid that he used to play with.

"It's all my fault Isaac." Felix spoke softly, his jaw aching, protesting at the movement but he still spoke, his voice a bit hoarse but it rand clear. "I'm sorry that you have to be in this place… You should be home."

"Felix, I'm glad I'm here." He was in the embrace, returning the hug. But he was happy that finally Felix was opening up, even just this tiny bit things were becoming better and better. Even though that these things were more complicated than he had ever imagined, that the fate of the world rested on their shoulders. This choice was his, he wished to be here to either save the world or destroy it. This was his and his alone, no one could change that.

"… I still feel sorry, Isaac. It's been so long since I've really seen Garet, Jenna, or you. It's hard… to adjust." He confessed.

"It's alright Felix, kay?" He stepped back, they broke from their embrace and he looked up at Felix, who shrugged slightly.

"Sure, but when we get back to Vale… I will part ways with everyone, alright? You will see me again, but I'm not ready to go back to that place…"

Isaac frowned, but he understood. And realized it took so much maturity for him to decide that. He accepted it and sighed. "Alright, but even after that, will we remain friends?"

"Always."

They smiled at one another and realized that even with the trials that were ahead… They were going to be happy, together fighting foes. The best part was that they were all finally friends again. Even after years of being apart, along with facing different lives and trials in their paths. They were reunited, sharing a common goal.

Friends forever. That's how it should be.


End file.
